scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo (Scooby Apocalypse)
:This article is about the incarnation from the comic series, ''Scooby Apocalypse. For other incarnations and uses, see Scooby-Doo (disambiguation).'' : }} '''Scooby-Doo' was the "smart dog" prototype at Complex Alpha in Nevada. Physical appearance Scooby is a fully grown male Great Dane with brown fur. Personality He was considered a failure to the smart dog program, because he was too innocently minded compared to the more aggressive dogs to follow, who would bully him. He was soon befriended by the dog handler, Shaggy Rogers, who found out he could use simple word structures, along with having a speech impediment which caused him to put "R"s at the beginning of his sentences, such as "Ruh-roh." His time after Project Elysium's activation has made him grow into reacting on instinct occasionally to protect other humans he has befriended since, such as Daphne Blake, although can quickly be overcome with fear again. Although the best friend of Shaggy, they have somewhat gone apart and in different directions, as Shaggy has been more concentrated with his attraction to Daisy Dinkley and then his relationship with Dr. Velma Dinkley, while Scooby has formed a strong bond with the young boy Cliffy. Powers and abilities He has cybernetic implants which allowed him to talk and reason in limited capacity. When he was accidentally electrocuted in the Henry Hudson Mall, his implants were given a significant boost that increased his intelligence and now has an overly articulate vocabulary. Equipment * Emojigoogles: He wears computerized googles, which can express what he feels in the form of emojis more easily than him having to say so. History Early life Scooby was the first subject used for the research in Smart Dog Program, a project designed to create a highly evolved dog species via cybernetic implants for militaristic purpose. Despite gaining intellect, strength, and ability to speak, he was deemed a failure due to not having developed to his full potential: having the personality of a two years old, and lacking in killing instinct. ''Scooby Apocalypse'' Insert details here. (Waiting for the End of the World) Appearances * Scooby Apocalypse ** #1(a). Waiting for the End of the World ** #1(b). When Shaggy Met Scooby! (flashback) ** #2. Apocalypse Right Now! ** #3. Terror Incognita! ** #4. Fur and Fangs! ** #5. The Siege! ** #6(a). The Secret Life of Velma Dinkley ** #7. The (Not-So) Great Escape! ** #8. The Doctor Will Kill You Now! ** #9(a). Before the Storm ** #10. Velma, Warrior Queen of Monsterworld! (dream) ** #11(a). The Search ** #12(a). Family Reunion ** #13(a). Brotherly Hate! ** #14. Collision Course! ** #15(a). Dog Eat Dog! ** #16. The Sacrifice! ** #17. Tree Time! ** #18. Haven! ** #19. Child's Play! (no lines) ** #20. A Scooby-Doo Christmas ** #21. Malled! (no lines) ** #22. Uncivil War! ** #23. A Dog and His Boy! ** #24. Prelude to Disaster! ** #25. Disaster! (no lines) ** #26. Afterlives ** #27. Bloody Reunion! ** #28. The Unexpected! ** #30. Night of the Living Fred! ** #31. The Awakening! ** #32. Family Reunion! ** #33. ** #34. Notes/trivia * Despite being the namesake of the comic, he does not appear in Fred(ish)! of issue 29. References Category:Dogs Category:Scooby Apocalypse characters Category:Talking animals